Despierta Sasukekun
by Sora Himeko
Summary: [¿SasukexSakura?] 'Sasuke ha regresado con nosotros... pero... ¿por qué están así? ¿Acaso no les alegra? No te preocupes Sasuke... que todo estará bien.' [¡Reviews onegai!]


**TÍTULO: DESPIERTA SASUKE-KUN**

**Autora:** Ataki-chan

**Advertencias:** Ninguna

**Género:** Angsty-Drama

**Notas de la autora:** Aquí traigo otro one-shot, es cortito y ojalá que les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

-Despierta Sasuke-kun, abre los ojos – digo mientras miro tu cara pálida y fría. Estoy acostada en una cama mientras tú estás ahí, con los ojos cerrados. ¿Por qué no te despiertas? Tal vez es porque anoche no dormiste. Me alegra que por fin hayas regresado a nuestro lado después de tanto tiempo.

¿Mataste a tu Orochimaru? No lo sé, pero estoy esperando que te despiertes para que me lo digas.

Sopla una fresca y agradable brisa, te cubro con una frazada para que no te resfríes. Lo último que quiero en estos momentos es que te de un resfriado. Naruto no ha podido venir todavía pero seguro que lo hará pronto.

Se escucha un ruido tras de mí. Naruto me dijo que debía quedarme aquí contigo por el momento, pero no sé porqué. A mí me gusta más estar en mi casa. Las paredes de esta habitación son frías, como si estuvieran muertas. El sol apenas y entra.

Tal vez lo que quiere hacer es cuidarnos para que nadie nos descubra. Todavía estás débil, pero no has despertado. Cuando te levantes podremos hablar los 3 tranquilamente como antes. Sólo faltaría Kakashi-sensei.

-Sakura-chan – dice Naruto, sus ojos parecen tristes. No te preocupes Sasuke, tal vez es porque está celoso pero pronto se le pasará y volverá a ser el mismo pesado de siempre.

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto? – le pregunto mientras te acaricio los cabellos

-Nada… - contesta con su voz en el mismo tono – tus padres han venido a verte – me dice forzando su tono de voz para que suene más alegre.

-¿mis padres¿Cómo saben que estoy aquí? – le pregunto calmadamente. Tal vez a ellos guardarán el secreto. Le dedico una sonrisa a Naruto, estoy feliz porque ellos por fin te podrán conocer, Sasuke. Aunque te debes levantar pronto porque me estoy impacientando por hablar contigo.

Se abre la puerta de la habitación y entran mis padres uno detrás del otro. Me traen comida, parece que será suficiente para nosotros 2. Mi madre está llorando ¿qué les pasa a todos hoy? No te preocupes Sasuke, que seguramente es porque no estoy en casa últimamente, pero deben comprender que tú eres lo más importante para mí.

-Hija ¿estás bien? – pregunta mi madre tratando de contener sus sollozos, pero es inútil porque sé que ella está muy triste.

-Claro – sonrío tratando de animarla - ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? – empiezo a tararear una canción para que no esté tan solitario todo.

Se hace un incómodo silencio en el que nadie dice nada. Mis padres están a punto de irse, pero trato de retenerlos un rato más. Si Itachi descubre que estamos aquí podría matarte y tú ahora no estás en condiciones de pelear. No me digas nada más Sasuke, que no te voy a permitir salir de aquí.

Naruto está muy apagado. No puedo evitar molestarme ¿por qué todos están así?. ¿Acaso es por ti? Espero que no sea así, porque si no me voy a molestar mucho con ellos.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? – pregunto sin poder contenerme

-Sakura-chan – me dice Naruto en voz muy bajita

-Naruto – lo interrumpo al ver que no va a decir nada más - ¿están así por Sasuke?

Todos se me quedan viendo muy raro mientras mi mamá rompe a llorar más amargamente que antes. No lo entiendo. Sencillamente no lo entiendo. Me paro y comienzo a gritarles que no es justo que no te quieran. Que todos cometemos errores y que te deben dar una oportunidad.

Parece que esto hace enfadar a mis padres porque se ponen de pie sin decir nada y se dirigen hacia la puerta. Enfadada como estoy los empujo para que salgan rápidamente sin ser vistos por Itachi.

-¿No lo sabes? – me pregunta Naruto con su mismo tono de voz. Pero pronto su rostro se torna agresivo y puedo ver como las lágrimas están por salir de sus ojos azul claro - ¡Sasuke murió! – me grita

Le sonrío, por supuesto que está bromeando.

-Naruto, no debes de hacer esa clase de bromas ¿no ves que Sasuke-kun está durmiendo?

-¿Es qué no recuerdas nada? – me dice muy serio – ¡Él murió peleando con Itachi. Itachi lo mató! – me dice con desesperación. No puedo evitar contraer mi rostro. Naruto ya se está pasando con esto.

-¿no lo ves acaso? – le pregunto enojada señalando hacia la cama que es dónde estás acostado descansando.

Naruto se queda paralizado mientras su rostro se torna tan pálido como la cera.

-…esa es una almohada Sakura… - me dice en voz apenas audible, pero lo logro escuchar.

-¡ES SASUKE! – grito sin poder contenerme - ¿Estás ciego Naruto?

-Sakura él murió hace 2 semanas, su cuerpo está enterrado. ¿En serio no lo recuerdas? Haz un esfuerzo tu estabas ahí.

Me sujeto la cabeza con las 2 manos… recuerdo haber visto a Sasuke tirado en el suelo, bañado totalmente en su propia sangre, pero eso no es posible, es un sueño, un sueño… y si es un sueño ¿por qué siento esta angustia?

-Sakura, Itachi está ahora en la cárcel. Pero Sasuke murió. Cuando te dejen salir vamos a verlo a su tumba pero…

-¿salir? – lo interrumpo - ¿Salir de dónde?

-Sakura – me dice con voz seria y firme por primera vez en este día – Estás en un hospital psiquiátrico.

Todo me da vueltas alrededor, y de pronto las paredes de la cabaña en la que me encontraba cambian a ser las paredes blancas de un hospital, las imágenes comienzan a alterarse en mi mente, todo me da vueltas.

Naruto sigue hablando pero me tapo los oídos. No es cierto. Claro que no es cierto. Está usando una técnica ilusoria porque está celoso de que Sasuke haya regresado.

-¡NO ES CIERTO!.¡ME ESTÁS MINTIENDO! – le grito mientras me abalanzo sobre él. Si sigue haciéndome esto va a resultar herido. Le empiezo a lanzar todo lo que encuentro en la habitación.

La puerta de la habitación se abre nuevamente y entra una bonita muchacha vestida de blanco. Su presencia es muy agradable, no puedo evitar quedarme parada sin hacer nada. Se acerca lentamente a mí y me da una bebida. La tomo sin dudar mientras Naruto se va. Las lágrimas se agolpan en sus lindos ojitos. Me duele verlo así, pero él es el culpable.

Me siento muy cansada. Estás acostado en la cama… te abrazo.

-Despierta Sasuke-kun… despierta – comienzo a cantar…

* * *

**Comentarios finales:** Deseo con todo mi corazón que les haya gustado. Espero que no me lancen jitomates por el final, o por la historia. Pero es que lo mío es el drama y angst. Si les gustó o si tienen alguna crítica les agradecería que me dejaran un review. 


End file.
